Mysterious and Spooky
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: On their way to investigate an X file, Mulder and Scully experience car touble which leaves them stranded. When they finally find help, its with an odd family that could be classified as their own x file. Morticia/Gomez and Scully/Mulder Romance involved The Addams family is based on the original tv show. *I do not own the X files or The Addams family*
1. Chapter 1

"Mulder, this is getting ridiculous." Scully stopped about twenty paces behind Mulder, hands on her hips, weight shifting between her feet. Frustrated that her exclamation seemed to go unnoticed by her partner, Scully raised her voice. "Mulder, are you even listening?" That's when he finally turned around to look at her.

"I heard you Scully, but you need to keep those little legs moving if you want to get anywhere." Their car had broken down in the middle of swampy nowhere with no service, forcing them to try and find help on their feet. They had been walking for three hours. He knew that she was exhausted, he was too, but they had to keep moving. There was nothing around them except trees and endless deserted road. The directions that they received were obviously wrong and got the agents in more trouble than they bargained for. All Mulder wanted to do was investigate the claims that a dragon was terrorizing a small community, but that was apparently too much to ask for on this trip.

"Mulder," Scully whined, rubbing her shoulder. "We have been out here for hours. There hasn't been a single car or house. Hell, I haven't even seen a bird in the sky! My feet are killing me, and it's getting dark." She was listing all her complaints knowing that there was nothing he could do, yet saying it was making her feel better.

"I know, Scully." He walked back to her. A smirk grew on his face as he got closer. "Maybe it's an X-file." She rolled her eyes and reached her hand out to grab his arm. Using him as a support, she lifted one leg behind her to remove her heel then repeated the action. Sighing in relief, Scully let her hand rest on Mulder for a moment longer before pulling it away. "Better?" he asked as he watched her sit on the hard road. The image was more endearing than Mulder expected. With her legs straight out in front her, and her feet bare she looked child-like. "You have no idea." She answered as she reached to massage her feet.

The sun was fading quickly, making Mulder nervous about what they would do in the blinding night. "Scully," Now she was the unresponsive one. "Scully," he repeated more urgently. Her head rolled back lazily to look up at him. "We should keep moving." She groaned and laid on her back.

"I give up, Mulder. I can't walk anymore." She threw her arms over face blocking her view to the dismal world they were stuck in. "Scully," he tried to get her attention. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I know, Mulder. Can you just give me a few minutes to rest? My feet hurt and I'm tired." He whispered her name this time, a tinge of nervousness coloring his tone. Scully immediately noticed the change in his voice. She sat up and looked at him asking, "Mulder, what's wrong?" He pointed towards the thick trees that were beginning to be consumed by night. Her eyes roamed over the cloaked swamp, just as she was going to question him, she saw it. A small light moved in the distance. They watched in silence as the light traveled through the trees.

"What is it?" Scully whispered. Mulder shook his head, "I don't know, but I don't think we should stay here." He helped her up, finding himself enjoying the brief feel of her hands in his. Scully carried her shoes in her left hand as they continued their tedious journey. Mulder kept an eye on the odd light. Even though they were on the move, it seemed like the light was following them, and getting closer. Scully had seemed to forget about the phenomena, keeping her gaze ahead and only mentioning small complaints or observations. After she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold, she was surprised to feel his blazer being placed on her shoulders. It was a small gesture, but it was greatly appreciated. She smiled up at him, happy to see his half smile waiting for her.

"Thank you." A flirtatious reply sat on the tip of his tongue, ready to seize the moment, but Scully distracted him. "Mulder, am I going crazy or is that light getting closer to us." They both watched as the light grew larger and more focused. "Is that a lantern?" Scully asked, squinting her eyes trying to narrow her vision. It was. The warm light coming from the lantern grew, casting menacing shadows on the trees. The agents were frozen, drawn to the light like bugs, unaware of any potential danger. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand as a child emerged from the tall vegetation. It was a girl of about eight, with long black braids and pale skin. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar and buttons lined all the way down the front. Her legs were covered in black tights and her feet donned mud covered black boots.

"Are you lost?" Her voice sounded surprisingly monotone for a child. Mulder and Scully shared a curious glance before Mulder answered. "Yes, our car broke down. Are your parents around?" The little girl nodded, "They are in the house." Scully was confused, "Are you out here by yourself?" Once again, the little girl nodded. Mulder introduced Scully and himself then asked the girl her name. "Wednesday" was her simple reply. After they asked if she could take them to a phone, Wednesday nodded and turned to re-enter the swamp. The agents followed, Scully's hand still seeking support in Mulder's.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder and Scully trekked behind Wednesday, avoiding various deep pools of murky water. Scully had begrudgingly put her shoes back on, but the pain in her feet was causing her to fall behind her companions. The assortment of trees that had Spanish moss hanging from them appeared baleful in the night, and Scully was certain that she saw glowing eyes watching her from the tall grasses. They had been walking quite some ways when they seemed to enter a clearing. As Wednesday continued ahead, her lantern illuminated their new surroundings. Moss and Ivy covered large rocks that seemed to be sticking out of the soft earth in every possible direction. It wasn't until she tripped over one that she realized what they were. Her hands spread out before her to catch her fall, landing on yet another odd stone. The feel of it beneath her fingers was odd, it felt as if there were crevasses dug in to the surface of the rock. Mulder heard her short yelp of surprise as she tumbled, but in the pitch black it was hard to see where she had fallen. He called her name, but received no reply. Wednesday stopped as Mulder turned to find Scully, her petite figure raising from the ground twenty feet away from him. She had shot up as soon as she realized that her fingers were tracing a name, they were walking through a grave yard. An old grave yard, she concluded by the state of the headstones. Mulder was waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Are you alright, Scully?" She didn't think she was bleeding, so she gave her usual reply.

"I'm fine, Mulder." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she pulled him close to her. "Did you realize that she's leading us through a grave yard?" He stared at her, letting her words sink in before he went and examined a large headstone.

"Wednesday?" He called to her.

"Yes?"

"Did you know we are walking through a grave yard?" The little girl nodded, then turned without another word and kept walking. Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back, ushering her ahead of him. As they continued, the vengeance of nature began to subside, making the outlines of newer headstones appear more malicious. In the distance, the agents could see lights through the windows of a Queen Anne revival style home, and smoke escaping from a chimney. A long howl filled the atmosphere with eerie noise.

"Do you have a dog?" Scully asked Wednesday while glancing back at Mulder.

"No, that's just Uncle Fester." Mulder shrugged off her answer, unsure of what to say. He was just happy to finally see their destination. As they got closer, the agents realized that the house looked old and extremely beat up. If they were by themselves, Mulder would have made a comment about it being haunted. The more he looked at it, the more convinced he became that it was the source of multiple paranormal urban legends. Music emanated from the house, tango music. Mulder thought it fit the scene nicely, and smiled to himself. Wednesday led them up the ancient steps, and past the burgundy gothic doors. They followed her into a large family room where a couple was dancing to the loud music that played on an antique victrola. Their backs were turned to the strangers, as they held onto each other tightly and followed the seductive steps of the intimate dance.

"Mother, Father" Wednesday yelled out. Her father excitedly said her name before dipping his wife. He looked up to see the agents standing behind his daughter and smiled a wide, charming smile.

"Ah! I see you've brought guests!" Gracefully, he lifted his wife and went to stop the music.

"I told you I heard voices." Wednesday stated victoriously. Her mother smiled and replied gently "Next time we will know that it isn't just the dead you hear." Scully glanced at Mulder.

"They didn't sound anything like them, mother. That's how I knew they were alive." Wednesday looked at the agents while explaining herself then returned her full attention to her parents.

"Where is your brother?" Her mother inquired after noticing it was just the three of them in the doorway. Wednesday cracked a half smile, but didn't answer.

"Wednesday, did you forget him in the bog again?" Her father laughed. "Well, you better go get him, I need those shackles later." Scully didn't miss the look that the man gave his wife, she was slightly embarrassed that she caught it. The man lit a cigar as Wednesday left the house. He took a long puff before addressing the agents. "Come in!" His voice was booming and oddly inviting. "I'm Gomez Addams and this," He paused, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. "Is my lovely wife, Morticia." Mulder stepped into the room, extending his hand to Gomez, Scully right behind him. "I'm Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully." Mulder shook both their hands. As Scully offered her own to the strange couple, she was surprised that Gomez brought it to his lips. Morticia smiled as she took Scully's hand, "Enchanté" she greeted. Gomez pulled away from his wife, holding her arm up to his face, he planted excited kisses over her black sleeve. 'Tish, that was French." The behavior made Scully's eyes widen in disbelief, while Mulder seemed unaffected by it at all. "Not now, Darling." Morticia cooed to her affectionate husband. He collected himself and gestured for the agents to take a seat. Mulder quickly went to find a chair, Scully was more wary of their hosts. She looked around the room, odd decorations littered every surface, the smell of dust stung her nostrils. She went to take a seat, only to be stopped by the surprised scream of her name by her partner.


End file.
